


The things left unsaid

by ILovewritingnow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILovewritingnow/pseuds/ILovewritingnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes an understanding is all you need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The things left unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything like this, please review. I'd like to know what you think.

 

 

The stone walls kept in the heat. In the dark two boys left their dorms. From opposite directions they came to the spot. No shoes and no noise. Teachers prowling down below.

‘You’re useless at this.’

‘Still got here.’

‘Blond hair glows in the dark.’

‘It’s platinum.’ He ran a careful hand through his hair.

‘Then I'm raven...’

‘…mad. I agree.’

‘Why do we do this?’

‘Do what.’

‘You know.’ His hand pressed into the blonds’ chest.

‘I know.’

They stood there and listened to the silence. Slow breath warming cold cheeks.

‘Then tell me.’

‘I can’t.’

‘I won’t come back tomorrow.’

‘You won’t?’

‘I can’t.’

‘Then I should tell you.’

‘Okay, I'm ready.’ He closed his eyes.

The blond held his love close. ‘We've fought since we met.’ 

‘And.’ Came the muffled reply.

‘That takes passion.’

‘So we have a passion for each other.’

‘You could say that.’

He grasped the blonds’ shirt and slid it up and off him. ‘How long can this last.’

The blond looked down and smirked. He pulled him close. ‘Can’t you feel it?’

‘Feel what.’ he smiled.

‘Forever.’

‘That’s good.’ He dropped to his knees, he wanted this forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Review, I have more of these - just don't know if people like these snapshots of life.


End file.
